The Adventure of a lifetime I hope
by Silver-Moon-Light94
Summary: haven't come up with a summary yet. the title is subjected to change at some point. going to rescue the twins, with magic time-travel and reality warping and some mild language T to be safe :
1. The prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Harry Potter I only own my OC and some of the plot. ^^

Prolog

_Darkness and cold, that's everything that she felt and saw when the dreams came, this one was no different from the others. She wondered what happened to the two poor twins from the previous nights dream. At that thought a blinding white light flashed into existence around her causing the girl to cover her eyes to prevent damage. When she opened her eyes again the sight before her was breath taking. Everywhere she looked was a magnificent expanse of pure white untouched snow. Everything she saw was covered with the powdery substance. _

_A piercing screech broke her out of her retrieve and made her jump with surprise. 'Who would make a child scream like that!' she thought. It was the next scream that made her Gryffindor-like senses kick in, making her feet dash across the thick blanket of snow, toward the voice of the crying child that was now reverberating around the vast expanse of white around her. As she ran the girl noticed that she was in a huge magic suppressing valley. 'What is this place!' she frantically thought to herself as she tried to keep a steady footing on the slick snow. _

_The screams continued, but as she got closer she began to understand that they were words laced with fear and panic. The shouts were getting louder as the young girl approached the now looming tower on the horizon. She could make out a few words like "WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE! IF I CAN GET OUT... AND WHEN WE GET BIGGER,...MIGHT BE EVEN BETTER THAN THE SOVEREIGN'S!... CAN GO TO SOME OTHER COUNTRY! WE'LL GO!... TOGETHER! FAI!" but that was it. The next thing she knows her pace has slowed to a walk and the sky was getting darker with heavy clouds, which were promising a harsh blizzard latter in the night._

_There was a large pit in the ground maybe fifteen to twenty meters deep with the looming tower in the middle; it looked way too deep to climb out of. Not actually wanting to see how deep the hole was she backed u a bit, but when another scream came from the same pit she couldn't help but go look. She crept slowly over to the side of the gaping hole in the earth. What she saw caused her heart to twist painfully and her stomach to lurch, making her want to vomit. Inside the ditch were piles upon piles of corpses, from what she could see the only living thing in the hole was a little blond haired child who looked no older than ten-eleven years old. He was piling up the corpses that were in the hole, up against the wall and trying to climb the slick looking walls all the while yelling to the other person in the tower, or so she assumed._

_Just then a bitter wind swept through the valley making her shiver. She turned away from the sickeningly sad scene before her to the sound of crunching snow beneath heavy boots. What met her eyes when she turned around were four men carrying between them a large pile of even more dead bodies. The girl gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth trying to quell the sickening feeling she was getting from the men. They didn't see her or feel her as they passed straight through where she was standing, almost like she was a ghost. What made her finally start to scream was what they did with the bodies..._

_They, without remorse, threw the corpuses in to the very pit that the child was in, and if that wasn't enough they laughed at the childes misfortune, All the while saying things like "Just die already you demon! They should have executed you both a long time ago!" "Its your fault that the king is going insane!" and worse of all "Rot in hell you bastard child, you and your cursed twin both!" then they hurried off down the path to wherever they came from laughing the entire time._

_After a time skip she heard the child in the tower start to scream " IF I HAD JUST DIED, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH ANY OF THIS, YUI! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WANT TO DIE!... IF WE AREN'T TWINS, HE CAN LIVE!" it was so heart breaking, hearing that the other wanted to die for his brother, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Though she definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next. The next thing that she saw after another sudden blackout that she normally connected to time skips was the child from the tower plummeting to the ground from the top window. _

_Stuck to where she stood, the girl couldn't do anything but watch in terror as the child, with blond hair just like the one at the bottom of the tower, collided with the ground, right in front of his brother, with a sickening "crack!" her eyes widened and her heart sunk as the other twin started to scream his brother's name. "FAI!" a scream logged in her throat as the scene continued... when the blood started to seeped from the corpse of the child the screech broke through and not being able to stay standing any longer, she crumpled to the ground. She had just now realized that the twins from the previous nights dream were the ones in front of her now. One dead and the other surely to follow close behind._


	2. Chapter 1 the start of the quest

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Harry Potter, nor do i not own Mokkun from Shounen Onmyouji, I'm only borrowing him lol. I only own my OC and some of the plot. ^^ Thanks to KinosHaven for the review and the favorite! Oh and TADA here is the new chapter ^^ hope its ok.

Chapter 1- the start of the quest

A young girl, about the age of twelve, shot up from her bed. A cold sweat soaked her clothes as she screamed in horror. This was a recurring event that would happen every three nights. The girl had no control over what she dreamt about, but it would always turn to the horrid dream of the abuse of the twin boys. They were miserable now, all because the country they were born in deemed them, and any twins, cursed.

She had watched their misfortune since they were born five or so years ago. At least, that's when the dreams started. They would come in flashes of their lives every few days. They weren't restricted to when she slept either. No matter where she was, be it during class or when she was trying to relax, they always came. Some of them made her scream and break down sobbing while others made her cringe. As she got older the flashes got stronger and more violent. This girl's name is Arianna Luna Hikari-Black, Anna for short, a cousin to Sirius Black and James Potter. She is a second year student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Her parents are Julius Hikari and Cassandra Black two very well recognized people of the magical community in Great Britain.

Arianna slowly pulled herself out of her comfy bed and threw on her night robe.

"Mokkun, let's go! I can't stand these dreams anymore! There has to be a way to save those children!" Her animated stuffed animal, Mokkun, hopped off the bed and onto her shoulder. Mokkun was originally supposed to only be a stuffed animal, but when Arianna was five years old, she accidentally brought the rabbit shaped stuffed animal to life.

"Let's go see if your parents know of a way to help them. If not, I guess I could try and get us to the dimensional witch." Mokkun stated as she rubbed her rabbit like head against Anna's cheek.

In all her sleepy bedraggled glory, Anna burst into her parent's bedchamber.

"I can't take it anymore!" she fumed

"What can't you take, darling?" her mother asked,

"Was it another dream about those twins?' her father inquired.

She paused before responding with; "Yea, it was, but somehow it was worse than the others…" she trailed off as her eyes became cloudy while recalling the dream.

"How so? It couldn't be any worse than the trial they were sentenced to." That was her mum, always being optimistic.

Anna gave a bitter laugh. "No, mum, the trial was just the tip of the iceberg… do you know what the sentence was?" Her bright amethyst eyes darkened a fraction of a shade. They just stared at her with a questioning look. She bitterly smiled again, "to put it simply…death would have been the more humane way for the twins to die…" Her mother gasped covering her mouth with a hand.

"Go on, what were they sentenced to?" Anger flashed across Anna's eyes.

"Heh, are you sure you want to know?" she asked seriously.

They both nodded, slightly afraid for their daughter's mental state.

"...Well, they were sentenced to be separated: one at the top of a huge tower, and the other in a pit filled with the corpses of the guilty at the bottom."

Silence befell the room at the crude statement.

"Th-tha-that's horrible!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Ha, that's not even the worst of it!" Anna yelled

"For lack of a better word, their sovereign was insane! And because their world is magic oriented, he was afraid that the twins would overthrow him if they got any older. He basically used them as a scapegoat for all the bad things happening in the country!" ... she trailed off again, turning her head to the side, "The place he threw the children was a huge valley that cuts off all magical power, but with my latest dream… it was, was… really hard to not start crying at the state those children were in. "

Frustrated tears started to fall from her eyes. "But in tonight's dream…"

"Yes; what about it? What happened tonight?" Julius looked concerned.

"Fai committed suicide to save Yui," Both of her parents gasped in horror at her statement.

"…but that must have been after those wretched men threw the bodies of the recently deceased into the pit Yui was in…" she said in a hushed tone, almost as if she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"It was sickening! Do you know what those filthy excuses for muggles called those innocent children?" Anna fumed. She started to pace back and forth across the wooden floor of her parents' bedroom.

Julius's eyes darkened. "No; what did they call them?" he deadpanned.

"They called them demons! They said verbatim, 'Just die already, you demons!' 'They should have executed you both a long time ago!' 'It's your fault that the king is going insane!' and worst of all 'Rot in hell, you bastard child, you and your cursed twin both!' then they started laughing!" Anna shouted angrily.

Cassandra's face went pale, eyes widened. "Th-there…there must be something we can do! I...I can't stand hearing about these poor children! If there was any way we could save them I would help raise them. As a mother and a witch it is my duty to help those magical children!"

With her anger spent, Arianna had to sit down. She walked over to her father's side of the bed and plopped down in an armchair. She sighed "I know of a way to get to them, but it's going to take a lot of magic and preparation on both our parts," Anna stated, then put her face in her hands.

With one glance between them they nodded to each other, coming to a decision,

"You know we will do anything in our power to help, even if it takes most of our magic!" exclaimed Cassandra.

"So please tell us what we have to do to help you get to the children." Julius replied.

Taking her head out from her hands, she looked at her parents with gratitude shining in her eyes. "The only way I know of is to go to the dimensional witch, so as to gain her assistance, to get to Seresu and get back here with the children." Anna tiredly stated.

"Well then, we will just have to find a way to get you to her." Cassandra resolutely stated with a spark of determination glinting in her eyes.

Julius smiled at her and nodded, agreeing to her words. "We shall start the preparations in the morning but, until then go back to sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." he said

"Alright papa, I'll see you both when the sun is up." she said, then walked out of the room with Mokkun following close behind her.

While walking to her room Anna started to compile a list in her head of what she was going to need on the trip.

"Alright, so I'm going to need spare Muggle cloths...going to have to charm them for protection, a spare wand just in case, money...um, hmm…let's see what else..." Anna said as she got to her room. "Ah! Right! I'm going to need that strange feather I found at school." she said slamming her hand into her palm.

Once in her room, Anna went straight for her closet. Pulling it open she grabbed the magic reinforced backpack and started to throw things in it. With that done she grabbed a trunk from the closet and started to fill it with spare Muggle cloths, various different weapons, a journal, a pack of muggle pens, and her magic enhanced IPod. Next she grabbed her Nimbus 2000 and placed it in her trunk along with a pouch of wizard money. It had enough gold silver and bronze pieces in it to be able to last her a full 3 years outside the magical community. It was meant for emergencies, but she was going to need it for the trip. Anna then went to get the feather; she wrapped it in a sealed container and carefully put it in the trunk.

"I better bring a spare wand just in case," she said as she grabbed the spare and stashed it in her trunk. She then called for her house elf Willow, giving her the bottomless pouch and telling her to fill it up with as much food and water as it would fit. Willow nodded and left with a pop.

With that being taken care of, Anna grabbed some cloths and went to shower. After the shower she got dressed in a long sleeved dark blue shirt, a knee length black skirt, leggings underneath that and a pair of white socks with comfy black ballet flats/slippers. Anna returned to her room to see the food pouch sitting in her trunk. Nodding in approval, she thanked Willow and went to go get the last bit of stuff to put in the trunk, Volumes 20-22 of Tsubasa Chronicles.

After placing them in the trunk she closed it, charmed it to only open to her magical signature, then tapped it twice, making it shrink to the size of a soft ball, and placed it in her backpack. When that was done, Anna went to her mirror, brushed and braided her hair, then grabbed her collection of Tsubasa Chronicles manga and went to the living room to read them while she waited for her parents to wake up.

Anna read through five volumes before she started getting hungry. Putting the sixth volume down, she picked up Mokkun and headed for the kitchen.

"Willow, can you please make us some breakfast?" she asked, sitting at the table.

"Yes, right away, Mistress Arianna," Willow squeaked as she hurried off to make the food.

A few minutes later a tray of food was placed before her and Mokkun. They both happily dug into the food. After breakfast was done, Anna thanked Willow and went back to the living room to continue reading. Half an hour later Anna was reminded to write to the Headmaster about the trip she was going on.

"Thanks for reminding me, Mokkun! I'll go do that right now!" Anna exclaimed, as she bounced over to the desk in the corner of the room. She dug out a pen from her pocket, grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out a letter to Albus Dumbledore telling him about the little "quest" she was going on as well as asking permission to leave school for a bit to do it. Anna then walked over to her messenger bird Raven, who also happened to be a black raven, tied the letter to his leg and sent him off to deliver it.

She then went back to reading, getting through the rest of the manga when her parents finally walked into the living room. She stood up from the sofa and greeted them.

"I'm all packed and ready to go anytime," she said picking up the manga to return them to her room.

"It's going to take a few days to find the right spell to send you to the dimension witch, so I'm glad that you're ready, but we can't send you right now," her father said, easily sitting down with a book on runes.

"Okay, papa. I can wait a few days but, just make sure that I can get there safely," Anna said and smiled at them.

A few days and many preparations later, Anna stood in the middle of her living room with her bag over one shoulder and Mokkun on the other. She stood there facing the fireplace, dressed in clean muggle clothing, a long sleeved dark purple shirt, a black knee length skirt, black leggings underneath, black ballet slipper/shoes and topped with a long, warm and fluffy white coat.

"Are you ready to go, sweet heart?" her mother asked as she handed her a necklace.

"This necklace has been handed down through the family for many generations. Your mother and I have placed protective charms on it to protect you from harm and to also be a beacon to this dimension so you can get home safely." Her father said going over to her.

Anna smiled at them. "Thank you, mom and dad. I'll be sure to keep it safe. I'm all packed and ready to go. I've got everything I'll need… I hope," she said as she went to stand in the circle that was drawn in the middle of the cleared room.

The circle on the floor would help them get their little girl to the dimension witch safely. Anna turned to look at her parents and smiled.

"You ready, Mokkun?" she asked him

"As ready as I can be, Anna," he said smiling back at her

As her parents got into place, they said their last farewells and started chanting. In a swirling vortex of color and confusing runes Anna was sent flying through the dimensional barriers toward the one and only place that could get her to the twins and back...

To Be Continued…


End file.
